


Seeking comfort

by CullensGirl82



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CullensGirl82/pseuds/CullensGirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU twist inspired by this picture: http://nanananananablr.tumblr.com/image/144654371274 I wrote this as a way to help myself recover from the last two years and  thought that this picture needed a fic to go with it. Nanananananablr is the awesome inspiration for this work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking comfort

Maria sighed as she wheeled up to the Parish Hall. The last two years had really drained her not just emotionally but spiritually and she felt she was experiencing a crisis of faith. Between the state taking her daughter Amanda from her and putting her up for adoption based on the fact that the state didn’t feel that she was capable of taking care of her now ten year old daughter after the death of her husband, because of her disability, she felt like giving up. She had gone to counseling but felt something more was needed. So earlier in the week she had called St. Ignatius Catholic Church and scheduled an appointment with the new priest, Fr. Cullen Rutherford. He was around her age and seemed pretty nice. The door opened and Marilyn, the Parish secretary stepped out, holding the door for Maria.

“Good morning Maria.” The older woman greeted her with a smile, “Fr. Cullen is waiting for you in his office.”

“Good morning Marilyn.” Maria said as she pushed herself into the Parish Hall, “Thank you for your help.”

“Not a problem at all. I’ll be in my office if you need any help on your way out.” Marilyn said as she shut the door behind them.

“Thank you.” Maria said with a smile as she knocked on the door to Fr. Cullen’s office.

The door opened and Fr. Cullen smiled at her as he motioned for her to come inside.

“You must be Maria.” He said with a smile as he moved to sit in his chair, “Marilyn gave me a little bit of an update on what happened. I am sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you Fr. Rutherford.” Maria said with a small sigh, “It’s been rough. When Mark died in a car accident two years ago, I did my best to raise Amanda and had the state on my case for months before they decided to take her from me. I bent over backwards and sideways doing what they asked to get her back. In the end, the judge sided with them and said that I was unfit to be a parent because I have to have help come in and help me with basic needs everyday.”

“Call me Fr. Cullen.” He said as he handed her a kleenex, “It must be very hard but remember God never gives us more than we can handle, even if it seems like it. This is especially true in times of crisis. Marilyn said that at one time you had thought about the religious life before you got married.”

Maria nodded, “When I was a teenager, I had thought about joining the Carmelites but was discouraged from it by my family because of my disability.” 

“I see.” Fr. Cullen said, “There are other opportunities should you feel the calling still. Most of them don’t require you to leave your home. You can live the cloistered life and still serve the Lord at home. Third Orders are an excellent example.”

He handed her a stack of papers, “I took the liberty of researching some apostolates that may suit your situation.”

Maria smiled as she thumbed through the stack of papers, “Thank you Fr. Cullen. I really appreciate this.”

“It’s no trouble at all.” He said as he looked at her, “Tell you what, why don’t you come see me once a week for a while and we can work through the grieving process together? It may help to have some spiritual counseling as well as secular in this time of trial.”

“I like the sound of that.” Maria said with a smile.

“Come with me, the outdoor prayer area is finally finished and I think it would serve as a good place for you to come and pray when you have the time.” Fr. Cullen said as he stood up and opened the door for her. 

He led her outside to the right of the Church where several different flowers were planted along with several different statues of Jesus, the Blessed Virgin Mary and various Saints. He led her to a statue of St. Therese The Little Flower.

“St. Therese believed in doing small things with great love for God.” Fr. Cullen said, “I believe if you ask her help, she can be a great aid in your grieving process. Have you ever read her autobiogoraphy, Story of a Soul?”

“Yes I have. St. Therese is my Patron Saint.” Maria said as she looked at the statue, “She was my inspiration for wanting to join the Carmelites in the first place because of her Little Way.” 

“Excellent.” Fr. Cullen said, “I’ll see what I can do to help you into the Third Order of the Carmelites if you wish.”

“I would like that very much.” She said as she looked up at him, “Thank you for your kindness Fr. Cullen.”

Fr. Cullen shook her hand and gave her a blessing, “God Bless you child, In The Name of the Father and The Son and The Holy Spirit. Amen.”

“Amen.” Maria said as she followed him to the parking lot.

“I’ll see you next week.” Fr. Cullen said as he gave her a nod.

“See you then.” Maria said as she lowered her lift to her truck and pushed her chair onto it before raising it to get into her truck. She started the engine and waved at Fr. Cullen before driving off.


End file.
